Crow Boy
Introduction Crow Boy is one of the most toxic people known to man. He respects no one who wasn't also in choir, and is a constant pathological liar. While he may be one of the most elitist people on the planet, he is also one of the shittiest people known to man. High School Crow Boy was known as a major dumbass in High School regardless of his inflated opinion of himself. Even as a Freshman, his entire persona revolved around making himself feel better by insulting other people. He was dumb to the point of self-parody. Crow Boy was able to ace tests with ease, but he refused to do any work. this led to him failing classes he could have easily passed. However, his true colors were shown socially. He dated another girl who did nothing but shit on him. Not only was this girl a complete waste of his time, but she also got him in what was easily his funniest mistake. The C-Hall Incident Crow Boy actually fucked the girl inside of the C-Hall. He not only refused to wait until that night, not only refused to go somewhere without cameras like the bathroom, but refused to wait until it was dark. Once he was caught, he was obviously sent to the office. The social issues of fucking someone in a hallway were so absurd that he attempted suicide soon after. This attempt failed, but it did force him into a mental ward. Crow Boy outright refuses to talk about this moment in any complicity. This is for a lot of reasons, but the main reason is simply embarrassment. At the end of the day, he not only fucked someone, but convinced them to do it in the Hallway. Crow Boy should have worn this as a badge of honor rather than something to be ashamed off. There are dark memories, but he refused to mention this to anyone other than the choir girls he loves so much. This action caused Crow Boy to break up with his disgusting girlfriend. Choir Crow Boy has always been one to enjoy the presence of the insane people in drama rather than his own friends. Thankfully, tons of those people were in choir, and these women are known as choir girls. This allowed Crow Boy to make some annoying ass friends without much effort. He would always be really personal and kind to them while he shit all over his friends. Crow Boy would backstab his friends, flake out for them, and reveal personal information to them. There was one time when revealing personal information went too far. Four Way Shay Crow Boy revealed that Max Kinner believed that a certain girl had a four way. Much like the C-Hall incident, this was confirmed by multiple sources. Rather than just finding the joke funny and moving on, Crow Boy asked the girl directly. She was angered, and she tried to attack Max Kinner afterwards. This was another chane at someone Max Kinner missed because Crow Boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. After High School While Crow Boy seemed to improve at first, he was far worse after High School ended. He would go long periods of time without talking to anyone. This would make many question whether he was alive because of his depressive tendencies. He spent tons of time one women who hated him, and he became a worse person because of it.